


A face from the past

by silentassassin10



Category: NCIS
Genre: 20 years after her death, Birthday, Established Relationship, Family, Kidnapped Kelly, M/M, The team don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin10/pseuds/silentassassin10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A petty officer is shot at the navy yard and team Gibbs has to find out what happened, but none of them know what they've gotten themselves into, and with somebody's life on the line and mixed feelings all round what can the team do to save the poor girl.</p>
<p>20 years is a long time, how the times have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A face from the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tibbs fanfiction so if you could give me any feedback and any suggestions on how to improve, they would greatly appreciated.  
> This is also my first M/M fic so if you don't like it or find it missing something please comment a suggestion on how to make it better.   
> Thanks so much   
> Hope you enjoy it  
> sorry for the spelling mistakes

Waking up next to the man he loved had become a regular occurrence for Tony over the past 7 years. The sun shone and caught his simple silver wedding band matching his husbands, who lay naked curled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully. Their legs were intertwined and their covers lay discarded on the ground in a heap after last nights urgency. 

Tony smiled softly as he felt Jethro slowly wake up and reach for the covers that weren't there. Groaning Jethro sat up and mumbled incoherently under his breath something Tony couldn't understand. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around Jethro's middle softly saying, "Good morning love," as he snuggled up to him. Jethro answered him with a kiss to his temple and sat there watching the sun rise that little bit further before he had to get up and out of bed.

Mumbling to themselves they both began their morning routine, quickly showering together, getting changed and slipping their rings off as no-one knew of their relationship except Jackson, Ducky and Tobias as they'd all walked in on them in some compromising positions; finally getting into different cars and setting off after a few coffee's for Jethro and small but sweet kisses they arrived to a peaceful office with only the two of them in.

Today was a sad day for Jethro as it was Kelly's birthday and his baby girl had died tragically at the young age of 5, 20 years ago. Tony knew this and did his best to keep Jethro's mind occupied, giving him small smiles and making sure he had something to do so he didn't become too depressed. As the team rolled in at 0800 hours they'd begun running through cold cases as they hadn't had a new case in a week, unfortunately giving Jethro plenty of time to think about his little girl no matter what Tony did.

Eventually at 1000 hours they got a case. A petty officer had been shot and stabbed multiple times in Maryland and the team was immediately up and grabbing their gear before Gibbs could put his phone down. Tony rode with Gibbs to keep an eye on him whilst the others took the truck. 

When they got there the place was a mess, blood was everywhere and the petty officer had clearly put up a fight in the small alley. Her knuckles were red and covered with blood probably hers and her attackers, a few yards away lay her phone and a discarded wallet filled with cash. It wasn't a robbery. Gibbs set the team to do their small jobs, Tony taking sketches and photo's whilst Ziva and McGee bagged and tagged. He stood there and watched for a bit before going to talk to the person who discovered her and the whoever was in charge of the mess the police were.

After everything was squared away the team set back to NCIS and Gibbs sent Ziva down to Abby with the evidence whilst he sent the rest to research what they could on Petty Officer Hans, as he got another coffee or maybe three. Walking back into the bullpen half an hour later with his sixth cup of coffee of the day, the team was busy and bustling around the bullpen, sitting down he barked, "What you got?" They each rattled off small facts about her and how she was to be deployed next week when Abby called. After a few short words he put the phone done and said,"Abby's got something and wants us all in her lab," As quickly as it was said they stood up and followed Gibbs into the elevator done to Abby's lab.

Upon getting out they knew it was serious as no music was playing and Abby had ambushed them as they got out, dragging all of them into her lab and pointing at something on her screen. It was a video of what looked like an underground room with only one small flickering light and the shape of a person tided to a chair with a bag over their face. Gibbs instantly asked, "What's this Abbs?", she just looked at him and clicked on the video moving towards Tim so she could hide from the screen in his shoulder.

The video began to play and a man walked into frame, his face was covered in a ski mask and held an AK-47, he began speaking Latin and quickly pulled the bag off the persons head. You couldn't see their face but could tell by the hair that it was a woman with ginger hair, like Shannon's Gibbs thought, the man grabbed a handful and pulled her face closer to the camera. 

As soon as Gibbs saw her face he knew who it was but it couldn't be she'd died 20 years a go, Kelly! He couldn't look but had to if this really was her, Tony had stepped closer to him recognizing his discomfort and disbelief. They carried on watching as the man hit her multiple times until she began to cry, then chucked her back into the chair making Gibbs growl and nearly break the table he had his hand on. 

Tony picked up on this and paused the video knowing they couldn't watch anymore and Gibbs needed his space, he looked so conflicted. Ziva immediately piped up saying,"Tony why did you stop it? We've seen a lot worse" Gibbs barely kept the snarl in as Tony turned around and told everyone to leave. They did as they were told especially when Gibbs practically growled at them and gave them a stare that couldn't be matched. 

Once everyone had left Tony turned to Gibbs and pulled him into a hug and Gibbs kept mumbling Kelly's name and practically weeped into Tony's shoulder.Tony pulled them over to the futon in Abby's office and Gibbs somehow retracted ever further into him, "shhhhhhh love you're fine," Tony all but whispered into his ear over and over again as he rocked him back and forth. 

He'd never seen him like this not even on his worst days when he would hide in the basement or sit in front of Shannon and Kelly's graves. Eventually he calmed down and just said Kelly in a completely shocked voice. "I know she looked like her but Kelly's dead Jethro you know this" Tony all but whispered to him. 

Gibbs looked him in the eye and said, "Tony i know well i knew that but... but that was her. I can feel it Tone. I know I sound like all those parents that have a missing child but i just know it's her. It's more than a gut feeling, I know it's her."

Tony looked right back at him and knew he wasn't lying, "Ok then but can we have look into it just in case, i don't want you to have false hope, I know you miss her." Gibbs just nodded and kissed him softly on the mouth before getting up and pulling Tony with him.

They walked slowly back over to the video and Gibbs clicked play, he had to know what happened to her. As they watched the distressing scenes go on Tony kept hold of Gibbs hand and squeezed occasionally to make sure he knew he was right here with him. It was nearly the end of the video when the man stop speaking Latin and looked directly at the camera saying, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Dinozzo if you ever want to see your little girl again i suggest you find me before the 31st of June or else I will sell little Kelly to highest bidder in a human trafficking auction and you will never see your red head again." At this Gibbs dropped the coffee he was holding and his face clouded over in anger along with Tony's who was fuming as well. They were gonna find this son of a bitch and drag them to the depth's of hell only to bring him back and torture the living day lights out of him.

At the sound of the dropped coffee Abby ran in and stopped almost instantly in her tracks as she saw their hands together, she smiled then saw the looks on their faces and dropped the smile and ran and gave Gibbs a hug. He didn't return it and she got even more worried. All he said was,"Can you find anything in this video to tell me where she might be?"

She just nodded and set to work as they walked out of her lab. She re-watched the video and dropped her caff-pow as the man said,"Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Dinozzo", she was shocked and upset but she had work to be done if this was the Kelly she thought it was.

In the elevator Tony and Gibbs were fuming to themselves so Tony stopped the lift before they took it out on everyone in the building. He pulled Gibbs close and gave him small kisses across his face which soon softened his expression and kissed him back fiercely, full of passion and pain. After breaking the kiss they put their forehead's together and gave small pecks to keep them close, Tony had his hand around the nape of Jethro's head with the other placed over his hip to pull their body's close whilst Jethro just put his arms around Tony's waist and kept hold of his shirt as if letting go meant loosing him. 

After a while Jethro's phone rang so they had to let go so he could answer but he kept a hand on Tony's waist and Tony ran his thumb over his hand in soothing circles as he answered the call. Soon hearing it was Tobias he put it on speaker so Tony could hear, he was saying our dead petty officer was undercover for the FBI to get into a drug cartel know as 'The Boys' a small group that had expanded dramatically in the past year or so. Gibbs quickly put the phone down after getting Tobias to agree to bring all the information over to NCIS. 

Giving Tony a quick kiss and sorting his shirt out they started the lift again and walked into the bullpen, only to be greeted by a picture a Kelly being punched across the face by the man they didn't know. Gibbs growled which caused Ziva and McGee to change the picture to a very young Kelly playing with her mother. A tear ran down Gibbs's cheek but he kept his angry face going and soon the screen was black with Tony growing increasingly angry and his two other agents slowly cowering into their desks but all of them had concerned looks on their face even if it wasn't showing well.

Time went by slower than ever, it felt like a lifetime before Tobias came out of the elevator carrying two boxes with two FBI agents in tow pushing at least 10 boxes if not more and dumping them in front of a very unhappy looking Dinozzo. Tobias just smiled and walked over to Gibbs, "What's wrong with you all?" he asked Gibbs only to be shooed away and left with no explanation until Tony stood up and pointed towards the elevator. Gibbs got up and ordered the agents to go through the boxes and soon followed Tony and Tobias into the lift. 

As the elevator began to move Gibbs turned it off and said, "Kelly's alive." Tobias was shocked to say the least and Tony began to fill in some blanks by saying, "we found a video on the Petty Officers phone of a woman being tortured and soon found it to be Kelly, we have until the 31st of June to find her or else she'll be sold," He sounded almost clinical and it didn't help that his face only showed anger. Tobias knew of Kelly and Shannon but didn't know them, he was shocked to say the least but felt the anger inside him grow, he knew how much she meant to him and how much grief he had been through and still going through especially on her birthday of all days.

For once Tobias didn't know what to say he just stood there trying to absorb the information whilst his best friend died inside not knowing how to get the daughter he once lost back. He did the unexpected and hugged Gibbs, it was a shock for all of them but Gibbs eventually hugged him back and gave Tony a small barely there smile. After releasing him he just said, "We'll find this son of a bitch and get your Kelly back" Gibbs just nodded and Tony was beside him and pulling him into a small side hug, Gibbs smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. They moved apart as Tobias started the elevator again and they got out knowing they were in a joint investigation. 

As soon as they got out he got a call from Abby telling him an address and to be heavily armed or he wouldn't be getting out of it alive. He nodded into the phone he wasn't saying anything and called everyone together to start a plan to get his child out of the heavily armed place. 

His mind kept telling him to stop. Stop and think. Stop and slow down. Stop and breathe. Stop and think, maybe it's not really her but he'd seen the video and knew it was, deep down he knew there was a chance that it wasn't her but his mind kept being optimistic and had to see her, he had to. 

He looked over at Tony as they were planning and knew he should probably get five minutes alone with him before any of this happened just in case either of them don't come back or both of them. He couldn't even begin to think how he would live without him or how Tony would live without him and now Kelly was alive he just couldn't even begin to think how this was going to change everything. 

Tony looked up feeling eyes on him and saw the infliction in his eyes and nodded towards a small room opposite them, he began walking towards it and Tony followed telling everyone they were getting coffee which didn't seem like a bad idea overall. Tobias looked up and saw the look Gibbs gave Tony and knew they needed the breather and talk.

The minute they stepped out the room and were in some form of privacy Gibbs pushed Tony into the wall and kissed him like his life depended on it, Tony was surprised but once that passed he kissed back just as desperately. They needed this, everything had changed so much within the space of a few hours that they were both in need of something but mainly each other. 

Once they broke the kiss they were both left breathless and just smiled at each other with their foreheads pressed together. Tony slowly breathed a quiet "wow" and Gibbs just nodded saying, "I know" and gently kissed him again this time with less urgency and more love. They usually only kissed like this after sex or a very near-death experience but right now it was just plain reassurance that everything will be alright. Breaking apart was harder than they thought it would be, they needed the contact more than anything.

After a smile and a small kiss they broke apart and Gibbs spoke, "I'm so sorry about all this Tony, I know you want to help me and I love you for that but I should've really thought about your feelings not just mine, it's been a whirlwind of a day and it's not even 1800 hours. I'm sorry."  
Tony just smiled sadly and said, "I love you too, and you have nothing to be sorry about if that was my mum i would do the same as your doing in a heart beat. I know it's a lot to digest and i'm still processing it but you need to know i'll always be here with you, on your six Jet." Gibbs smiled and pulled him into another toe curling kiss only to pull apart as he remembered where they were. 

"You said something about coffee?" Gibbs asked and Tony just laughed and pulled him towards the coffee shop across the street. 

When they finally got back after a few unexpected stops, the plan was nearly complete all they needed was the director's approval and Gibbs's and they could get ready. After Gibbs 'gently' persuaded the director they set everything up and got to work finalizing the plan, once everyone knew what was going on and everyone was miced they set about going in three trucks, Gibbs, Tony and Fornell in one, McGee and Ziva in another and the small group of FBI's Fornell could put together in limited time along with a SWAT team that would meet them a few miles from the place. 

In the front Tobias drove, mainly because he did't want to risk dying before he got to the farmhouse and also so the other two could keep each other sane before they got there and having Gibbs drive would've been a disaster in the state he was in. Tony and Gibbs sat in the back preparing themselves for the fight ahead and slightly holding each others hand. 

Tony was so oblivious to what was going on he didn't notice Gibbs slip his wedding band on until Gibbs moved his hand to properly slide it on. "What are you doing?" Tony asked quietly so no-one could hear him. "What does it look like honey?" Gibbs countered smiling sweetly even though Tony could see the worry in his eyes he just smiled and said,"As long as you wear yours" Gibbs smiled and showed Tony his ring finger which contained the simple silver band, Tony smiled and said, "Are you sure?" Gibbs just nodded and kissed him quickly then went back to staring out the window not noticing Tobias watching them in the mirror as he drove, smiling to himself. They were love sick puppies even after all this time.

Soon they came up to the SWAT team and had to wait for everyone else. They got out and ran over the plan making sure everyone knew what was happening and saying it again just for reassurance on everyone's part. The comms were up and everyone was linked. It was hectic but organised and that was peaceful for Gibbs as it reminded him of the days he used to be a sniper and listen to multiple voices come over the comms at once. 

He would love to have been sniping today but because this was his daughter he was going in and getting her out, no matter the cost. As they got closer he gripped Tony's hand harder and was relieved when all he did was squeeze back and a place a kiss on his hand and wedding band. He laughed slightly at how corny Tony could be but found it relaxing so didn't question it. They were within walking distance now so stopped all the cars and pulled them over to the side of the road and out of prying eyes. Once everyone was accounted for they went through the plan once more and began to do something that could potentially get them killed but that was what they did on a regular basis. 

A couple snipers were placed around in a few trees as there wasn't any other vantage points so they did their best. The MCRT unit and a few of the SWAT and FBI went via the ground and used Ziva as a decoy with a 'Broken down' car to drag a few out and take them down. Tony, Gibbs, Tobias and his second in command 'borrowed' the uniforms and walked back to the farm house with a few people in tow that could go round and take out anyone unwanted. 

The snipers had their work cut out for them as there was plenty of people scattered across the different roof tops. Gibbs and his small group including Ziva entered via a side entrance that was covered by two of their snipers and a few SWAT team members. Once they got inside they found it to be very different to their plans, Tony swore quietly in Italian knowing the plans weren't right and they'd have to all split up to find Kelly.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva went down one corridor whilst the others went down the other. The air was tense and even Ziva didn't know how to feel about all this. They opened door after door and only came to dead ends and the occasional guard who'd rather die than tell them where Kelly was. Gibbs was getting anxious and angry and he still hadn't heard anything good from Tobias' group only dead ends and dead guards. Soon they were at the last door and Gibbs held his breath hoping it was the right one and not another dead end. 

Slowly Ziva opened the door and did a quick sweep but it was pitch black and seemed to be huge. They decided to split up, Ziva and Tony going down either side and Gibbs down the center. It wasn't the best but it would have to do as it was quicker than going all together. They each had a flashlight and began surveying the room inch by inch. The air around them felt odd and smelt of rotting meat, he really hoped it wasn't Kelly. 

 

 

There was a small cry from Ziva.

 

 

He ran towards it as she was being attacked by the man in the video but clearly had it handled as she flipped him off her and pinned him against the floor. Then there was another shout this time from Tony and the word Kelly came over the comms. He looked over at Ziva and she nodded saying she had it so he ran, straight towards his husband and daughter. It felt good saying that. He found them in a small room on the other side with Tony trying to free her and Kelly slightly out of it but as he came over she looked up and instantly whispered, "daddy?" as if completely dazed and unsure he was real.

Gibbs ran toward her and Tony cut her hands loose just in time for her to hug her dad back. He was happy so very happy he had his gorgeous husband and beautiful daughter back. Tony smiled at the sight and said over the comms for everyone to get this place under wraps. He cut her legs free and they helped her stand as Ziva walked over with a battered and bruised man in cuffs and struggling against her iron clad grasp. The room was filled with emotion and pure happiness, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the two back together crying happy tears and not letting go of each other. Slowly they all walked out as an ambulance came up and the EMT's came out to look over Kelly. She wouldn't let Gibbs go at all and who could blame her, 20 years apart and they still had a strong bond. 

It was a birthday present worth waiting for, she thought.


End file.
